Loud Meets Young
The crossover story of the Loud House and Mr. Young where Lisa Loud meets Mr. Young. Story: It all started one quiet day in Royal Woods, Michigan. Lisa was having breakfast with her 10 siblings. Lola and Lana were fighting over a prize in the cereal, Lucy was reciting poems to deceased great grandma Harriet, Lily was sucking on her binkie, Luan was telling cheesy jokes, Lincoln was reading a comic book in his undies, Luna was playing rock music, Lori was texting her boyfriend, Bobby, Leni was painting her toenails, and Lynn was kicking her soccer ball up and down. Lisa was excited about attending Finnegan High School, as it's a school nearby, that Leni & Lori weren't accepted into. She's always thought kindergarten was overrated, and now will be her time to shine. Lisa (to viewers): So yeah. This is a typical day in the Loud House... Might as well enjoy my breakfast so I can attend the elite Finnegan High School. Only superior people like me are invited. Meanwhile, at Finnegan high school, Adam was preparing the lessons for his upcoming students. Adam (to viewers): Usually Derby comes in here to prank me before school starts, yet he's never shown. I guess he's finally learned.. Just then, Derby came in with laughing gas. He "accidentally" spilled it all over the room. Adam (to viewers): Well. I guess, he didn't learn... But Principal Tater mentioned there's going to be another new student... I heard her name's Lisa... I don't think she would be as obnoxious as Derby or my sister Ivy, or Slab, could she? Meanwhile at the Loud House, Lisa was anxious about attending. She heard horror stories about the school from Bobby who had attended that school briefly. Lisa chooses to ignore the stories, as they're highly inaccurate, but she can't help but wonder. Will it be a good fit for her? Or will the school crash and burn like kindergarten did for her? Just then, Rita came in. Rita: I'll take you to your new school! Lisa: Really? Thanks! Rita and Lisa hopped in Vanzilla. Lisa, per her usual preferences, sat in the far back. Rita: Are you sure about sitting all the way back there? Lisa: Mom, you never know what hazards could lurk... A low flying plane for example... Rita: Okay.. You buckled? Lisa: Of course! They drove for all about 15 minutes. They finally reached Finnegan High School. Lisa stepped out and examined the scene. There was a big sturdy guy giving a smaller punier guy a wedgie. There was a blonde girl looking at herself in the mirror. There was a handsome looking preppy guy with a pretty brunette. Lisa (to viewers): I could get used to this. But the sturdy guy I must stay away from... Lisa then went inside. A bald man with glasses and a sweater vest introduced himself. Tater: I'm Principal Tater. You must be Lisa our newest student. Lisa: Correct. What's my schedule look like, principal Tater? Principal Tater handed Lisa a slip of paper that said Mr. Young - science and Ms. Byrne - history. Lisa was shocked. That was ALL the classes the school offered? She noticed something. The science and history classes all repeated throughout the day until 3:00. Lisa (to viewers): A bit tedious, I know.. But science is my strongest subject... I'm sure history could be quite fascinating... But of course, it was history that was Lisa's first class. Lisa noticed the paper. Ms. Byrne is supposed to be the instructor... The blonde haired girl Lisa saw earlier was in the hallway. Maybe she knows where Ms. Byrne's classroom was. Lisa: Excuse me? Do you know where Ms. Byrne's classroom is? The girl examined Lisa by looking at her up and down snootily. Ivy: Ugh. Get lost freshman! Lisa (to viewers): See how that girl treated me? I can't be treated like such a single celled organism! The brunette who was with the preppy looking guy came up to Lisa. Echo: I see you've met Ivy. Hi! I'm Echo. Lisa: I'm Lisa. Pleased to meet you! Lisa (to viewers): Well. This "Echo" sounds nice. Maybe SHE knows where Ms. Byrne's classroom is. Lisa: Oh, and I need to find where Ms. Byrne's classroom is... Echo: Oh right this way. Lisa followed Echo to a crowded hallway. The first door on the left read "Ms. Byrne - History" Echo: And I may need to warn you, Lisa, Ms. Byrne ONLY talks about one thing. The War of 1812. It gets boring after a while.. Lisa (to viewers): What's a little boredom? If I invade that class by the time she begins teaching... No boredom there... Lisa: Oh. No worries. I can handle it! Echo (to viewers): That Lisa girl sure is brave. Ms. Byrne does drone about the War of 1812, it shocks me that a girl like her would be into it... Lisa entered the classroom. A stout old gray haired lady was at the front of the class. Ms. Byrne: You must be Lisa. Come sit here. She pointed to an empty desk. Lisa sat down. Ms. Byrne: NOW. Who has heard of the War of 1812! The entire class groaned except Lisa. Lisa: I have! Ms. Byrne: Well.. A dedicated student.. How nice. Now. Who has heard of the War of 1812? Lisa looked shocked. Didn't Ms. Byrne ALREADY ask that question... No matter, she'll take over that class eventually... Ms. Byrne doesn't look like she has life in her... Lisa opened up her book bag. In it was a tiny dose of chloroform which she will use later on Ms. Byrne... Lisa (to viewers): You can't imagine what I'm up to... I will chloroform Ms. Byrne then take over her class, so she won't bore anyone with the tedious talk of the War of 1812 over and over and over again... Lisa kicked her book bag slightly. Ms. Byrne was standing right next to it. She passed out due to the chloroform.. Student 1: What happened to Ms. Byrne? Student 2: Like it matters anyways.. She was just gonna repeat the same "War of 1812" question again... Lisa: No worries homo sapiens! I've got this! Lisa (to viewers): Well. Looks like my plan worked.. Now to teach the class. Lisa: Who has heard of WORLD WAR II? Student 3: Finally something OTHER than the War of 1812! All Lisa's classmates opened the history textbook that was sealed shut since Ms. Byrne never taught them anything of use. As Lisa was teaching the class, Principal Tater was walking by and caught a glimpse of Lisa teaching the class. Tater: Dang it! Wasn't Ms. Byrne supposed to teach the class? Dang: You called? Principal Tater screamed. Tater: NO! I didn't call.. But can you explain why our newest student is teaching Ms. Byrne's class? Dang: I don't know... But those dang Leaf monkeys stole my fancy hat... Tater: Never mind. You're no use... As Lisa was teaching the class, she noticed Principal Tater peering in. Lisa (to viewers): Guess my plan was to get expelled... Though that's not going to happen... Cause I have a plan! Lisa picked up Ms. Byrne, who was apparently much heavier than Lisa was. She picked up another object in her bag, a tape recorder. She sat the passed out Ms. Byrne up in her desk and put a pointer in her hand and put it up to the chalkboard. Lisa hid the tape recorder in the desk drawer and turned it on. Lisa then sat in her seat. Tater walked in. Tater: Huh. So.. I was dreaming... Interesting..... Lisa noticed Tater exit the classroom and left the hall. Lisa (to viewers): Mission accomplished.. I'll proceed teaching the class, and that "Principal Tater" won't stop me! Just then, the bell rang. It was time for science, Lisa's best subject. Lisa (to viewers): Well. I'll teach them NEXT period.. Lisa then gathered her things and went to the hall. Lisa couldn't find Mr. Young's science class... Nor will she ask "Ivy" for directions.. Maybe that kind Echo girl will know where his class is... Sure enough, Echo was standing in the hall talking to the same guy who was getting that painful wedgie from the sturdy guy. Lisa: Echo? Echo: That's me! What is it? Lisa: Do you know where Mr. Young's science class is? Echo: Oh, of course I do! She pointed to the door across the hall. Derby: I'm in that class, too... It's boring! Lisa (to viewers): Sooo.. He thinks science is boring.. Fascinating... Lisa, Echo, and Derby entered the room. The same sturdy guy was sitting in the way back. Lisa noticed that the handsome looking preppy guy was in the front of the class. Lisa (to viewers): This pretty-boy... The teacher? I think not... Lisa went up to Mr. Young. Lisa got her clipboard out. Lisa: I'll have to do some brain tests on you, Mr. Young... Cause it looks like you're all hunk... Adam: Huh? Say what? I'm a real genius! And you are? Lisa: Sure you are... I'm Lisa Loud... The original genius... Adam was miffed. How can a girl who's half his size claim she's the original genius? Adam: I went to college when I was 9. Lisa: And I won a Nobel prize when I was 1... Adam: How old ARE you anyways? Lisa: Four.. And a half.. Slab woke up. Slab: Fight! Fight! Fight! Lisa: I don't think so, ignoramus... Lisa (to viewers): So.. I've been compromised.. Turns out "Mr. Young" is a kid.. A teen Luan's age, rather... I will take over his class, too... Then we'll see who'll be laughing.. Probably me, obviously... Adam (to viewers): I don't get that girl! She wants to examine my brain? That's a bit strange, but I auta dig that.. Forget Echo! She's not worth it.. Whoever LISA is.. I have to find out more... The science class started off nicely. Adam let Lisa conduct an experiment in the class, something that she was never allowed to do in kindergarten. Until... Ivy walked in with a furious expression. Ivy: HOW am I supposed to claim I took History with no teacher? Adam: What do you mean? Ms. Byrne's right in her classroom.. Ivy: I know! But she's passed out as if from clayrifoam... Lisa: You mean chloroform... And, I made her pass out... Ivy: But why? Lisa had a sheepish smile. Lisa: Did I say I made Ms. Byrne pass out? Ivy: Yes. You did. And that's why I don't speak to freshmen... Lisa: Well you don't have to be rude about it... Adam: OKAY!! So surely Ms. Byrne MUST wake up, can't she? Lisa: Incorrect. A high dosage may just knock one out... Indefinitely... Adam: But who will be the teacher? Lisa: Leave that to me. Lisa (to viewers): I planned for this to happen, now everyone will have to play a part in this plan... Adam: Seriously.. Who will be the teacher? Ivy: Yeah! I need to get a permission slip filled out... Lisa: I'M the teacher simpletons! And Ivy.. A permission slip.. For what? A shoe sale? Ivy: You, like, read my mind! Lisa: Honestly.. No.. But my older sister Leni always cuts classes to go to the mall... Ivy: SHE DOES? No WAY! Lisa: Yes. And that's why her IQ is at about 0%... Ivy: MY IQ's at 0%! We would have SO much in common! Lisa: It isn't something to brag about... Just then, the bell rang yet again. It's Lisa's time to teach the history class since she's sabotaged Ms. Byrne... And just Lisa's luck, IVY is one of the students... Same with Slab, that burly boy who gives wedgies... Lisa (to viewers): If you think I'm scared of Slab or Ivy... You're mistaken. I'll just make them miserable so THEY'LL be scared of me.. Lisa evilly chuckled. Lisa went into the history class to put her plans into action. Slab and Ivy entered shortly after Lisa. Lisa: So.. You two like to make mischief... I know a perfect place for you! Lisa opened the closet next to her and pushed Ivy & Slab in it. She handed them the history textbooks and the recording of Ms. Byrne saying "Who has heard of the War of 1812" on repeat. Lisa (to viewers): So.. Sabotaging them MIGHT not get them out of my hair... But it sure makes ME feel good... Ivy: It's hot in here! My mascara is running! Sure enough, Ivy's eyes were all black and the mascara was drooping down her face. Lisa: Get over it! I'm the teacher now, what I say goes! Slab: But I'm hungry! Ms. Byrne usually lets me order take-out in her classes.. Lisa: DOES SHE? Well... I'm the teacher now, so I WON'T let you order take-out.. In fact, you should just starve! Slab (whispers to Ivy): That Lisa is such a freak.. I'll show her a thing or two... Ivy (whispers to Slab): I know! And those glasses she wears.. I can't even.. Lisa (to viewers): My work here's done... Next is lunch. I'll just lock the door that Slab and Ivy are in, so they WON'T cross me during lunch... Lisa then locked the door. Slab noticed this. Slab: WAIT! How will I steal a nerd's lunch now? Ivy: And get my sushi! Lisa smirked. Lisa: No worries.. I'll let you out if you can say these two simple words... Ivy: What? Slab: I'd do anything! Lisa: Say "Solanum lycopersicum" Ivy: WHAT! Slab: Soban Locokcum? Lisa: Incorrect. Guess you'll stay in there forever! Lisa maniacally laughed as the bell rang. Lisa: Time for lunch! See ya! Lisa then headed to the lunchroom, which was easy to find, as it was literally just a big room that said "Lunch" on it. Sure enough, Adam was there. Adam noticed Lisa come towards him. Adam: So. What happened to Slab and Ivy? Lisa started to sweat. Then she put on her sheepish smile. Lisa: Slab and Ivy? I... I don't know... Adam: Sure you do... I heard you locked them up in Ms. Byrne's coat closet... Lisa: OKAY! I'd admit it! Adam: Okay.. But.. I'm not mad.. Ivy has been mean to me. All my life. She's my sister... Lisa: Your... SISTER? Adam: Yeah... And Slab's been mean to my friend Derby... Lisa: Aw.. Which one was Derby? Suddenly on cue, Derby went up to Adam and Lisa. Adam: This is Derby. Derby: Hello! Adam: This is the genius I was telling you about. Lisa Loud. Derby: Greetings! Lisa: So this is the specimen you call Derby... Fascinating.. Adam: Well.. He's NOT the brightest.. But he's incredibly loyal. Derby: And what does specimen mean? Lisa: You have so much to learn! 4 hours have passed and it was time for Lisa to head home. Lisa (to viewers): So while Finnegan High may not be perfect, I can use it to my advantage.. Lisa headed in the Loud House and addressed Leni. Leni: What is it Lisa? Lisa: A girl at my new school would get along great with you.. Leni: REALLY? What's her name? Lisa: Her name's Ivy. Meanwhile, at Finnegan High School, Ivy and Slab were still stuck in the closet. Ivy: She's literally not coming for us, is she? Slab: It's okay. I can punch my way out. Slab punched the door. It didn't budge, but hurt Slab's knuckle very badly. Slab: OW! Guess I can't... ~~ Lisa woke up the next day. She is returning to Finnegan High School yet again. Lisa (to viewers): So that school might not be perfect, but I'll get used to it... She went downstairs to get breakfast. She got cereal, but also a prize. Lana and Lola noticed this. Lana: LISA! I want the prize! Lola: Me too! The prize was a ticket to the latest science museum. Those simpletons wouldn't be interested. Lisa: I'm sorry... But it's a pass to the latest science museum.. I doubt you'd be interested... Lola: I'm MORE than a pretty face! Lana: What she said... Lisa (to viewers): And this is why I can never get anything good in the Loud House... My siblings would just spoil it... But at least I've got the chance to go to Finnegan High... At only 4 years old... Lisa then had her cereal until Lincoln came up and asked her something. Lincoln: Lisa, I understand now that you're a high school student, your regular look may... Lisa: If you ever THINK of trying to change my look again, Lincoln, you're mistaken! Lincoln started to sweat and look guilty. Lincoln: No. No... I was just saying you may want to do something different with your hair... Lisa: I like my hair the way it is... THANK YOU! Lincoln then walked away with doubt. Lori noticed Lisa. Lori: Since mom is wicked busy working, she said I should drive you to school... Lisa: Really now.. Fascinating... Lori: Don't worry... Maybe tomorrow DAD can take you... Lisa: But aren't YOU supposed to be at school? Lori: My school has a teacher work day... Where the teachers go to school, but the students stay home... Lisa: I know what a teacher work day is... I'm NOT an ignoramus... Lori: Okay, then... Let's get YOU to school, my little high school student!! Lisa: Fine by me! Lori got a new car recently for dire needs like this. Lori: Hop in! Lisa studied the car. It was so small that any inopportune time could come and kill both Lori and herself... Lori: LISA! Come ON! Lisa: FINE! Lisa went in the back seat of the car per her usual protocol. She then fastened her seatbelt. Lori wanted to put in some pop music on the way to Finnegan High. Lisa nixed that idea. They drove for all of 15 minutes, and made it in one piece. Lori: I'll see you this afternoon. Lisa: Okay! Lisa then went in. History class should be more interesting now that Lisa's the teacher... Lisa went into the history class. Ms. Byrne woke up from the chloroform, unfortunately. She opened up the closet. Lisa: NO! Ms. Byrne: What? Is there something on my face? Lisa: No.. Just then, Ivy and Slab got up and looked extremely furious. Lisa: No! That! Lisa pointed Ms. Byrne to Ivy and Slab. Ms. Byrne: Oh. Those two.. They wouldn't hurt a fly! Lisa: Of. Course they would! That's why I locked them in the closet in the first place, and why I chloroformed you so YOU wouldn't bore everyone to sleep talking about the War of 1812 constantly without teaching the dang class! Dang popped out of nowhere. Dang: YOU CALLED? Lisa: NO! Ms. Byrne: So you don't like the way I teach my class? Lisa: Correct. And I've only been here a day... I'm sure your other fellow students would feel the same way, being they've been here longer... Ivy: She's right you know. And Lisa, I'm sorry for ignoring you the first day... Lisa (to viewers): See what happens when things go EXACTLY as planned.. Ivy apologized and Ms. Byrne hardly is mad at me for chloroforming her... Slab: Don't expect an apology from me... I will get payback.. Lisa (sarcastically): Sure... Whatever you say. Slab: I will! Lisa (to viewers): I will not worry about Slab. I'll just start crying if he ever thinks to lay a hand on me... Then the bell rang, and it was time for science. Pretty-boy Mr. Young was at the front of class, with roses this time. Lisa: Fascinating.. Why you have roses.. Perfect for that special someone? Adam: Yes. You. Lisa looked miffed. Lisa (to viewers): Me? I would have thought he had a crush on that Echo girl... I guess I'll have to take them.. Lisa: Me? Mr. Young, I'm FAR too young for you! Adam: Ah. But in science, age is but a number! We'll be together forever! Echo overheard this. Echo: And you choose HER? Adam: It's not what it looks like! Echo: You've had a crush on me since the beginning of the school year, and now you choose some new girl, who might even chloroform you if you cross her? (to Lisa) Yes. I've heard what you did to Ms. Byrne. Ivy's told me... Lisa (to viewers): So this is what happens when plans go awry... No worries, I'll have everything work my way again... Lisa: I honestly didn't mean the trouble I caused... Lisa (to viewers): I lied. Of course I meant it.. Lisa: But no need to hate ME for it.. I was just trying to help this school... How old is Ms. Byrne anyways? An old lady like her just shouldn't be teaching... Adam: We don't even know. She claims to have LIVED through the War of 1812, but I find that's inaccurate... Lisa: And.. Echo: And you want to teach the class? We have one kid teacher, and one is enough! Lisa: Fascinating. And how old is Mr. Young, exactly... Adam: I'm 14.. Lisa: Just what I thought... Lisa (to viewers): While this whole school has it's flaws, I like it.. Some people are nice.. While others are a waste of my time... Lisa: It's official.. While I like this school... It's not for me.. Adam: And that means? Lisa: I'm leaving to head back to kindergarten. Sure there's even more ignoramuses there, but I find this school to be even more of a drag. Adam: Oh. Well... We'll miss you... Lisa then contacted Lori, who was at home, with Bobby. Lisa (on phone): Lori. I need you to pick me up... Lori (on phone): Lisa. Are you kidding me with this? Bobby boo boo bear and I were watching the Dream Boat! Lisa (on phone): It's a dire emergency! Lori (on phone): Ugh. Fine... Meanwhile at the Loud House, Lori sent Bobby out. Lori: Boo boo bear, it's best you go home.. Bobby: Fine. But a new date just opened up for tomorrow after school! Lori: Eee! Can't wait! Lori then went in the car and drove all the way to Finnegan High School. Lisa was waiting in the quad for Lori. Suddenly, Lori's car pulled up. Lisa: What took you so long? Lori: I literally had to get a snow cone! Sure enough, Lori was holding a snow cone. Lisa: Ugh. Whatever... Just take me home.. I need to do an experiment on Lily, now anyways.. Lori: Sure.. Sure.. Lori then drove Lisa back home. Lisa went upstairs to her and Lily's room, where Lily was quietly napping. Lisa: I won't wake Lily now. She's just too cute.. THE END! Gallery: Adam.jpg|Adam Derby.jpg|Derby Echo.jpg|Echo Ivy.jpg|Ivy Slab.jpg|Slab Principal Tater.jpg|Principal Tater Dang.jpg|Dang Ms. Byrne.jpg|Ms. Byrne Category:Lisa Loud Category:Fanfics